Fire and Ice
In the Warriors book Fire and Ice, the first time we see ShadowClan is at the Gathering when Nightpelt, the new ShadowClan leader after Brokenstar got driven out, gets up to speak on the Great Rock. Here's what he has to say... "I, Nightpelt, have taken over the leadership of ShadowClan," he announced. "Our former leader, Brokenstar, broke the warrior code and we were forced to chase him out." "No mention of the fact we helped them do it," Graystripe whispered to Fireheart. Nightpelt continued, "The spirits of our ancestors have spoken to Runningnose and chosen me as leader. I have not yet traveled to Mothermouth to recieve StarClan's gift of nine lives, but I will make this journey tomorrow night while the moon is still full. After my vigil at the Moonstone, I shall be known as Nightstar." "Where is Brokenstar now?" called a voice from the crowd. It was Frostfur, the white ThunderClan queen. "I think that we can assume he has left the forest, with the other banished warriors. He knows it would be dangerous for him to try to return," answered Nightpelt. This Gathering goes on to create an argument between Crookedstar and Nightpelt on whether ShadowClan should still be allowed to hunt on RiverClan territory. Bluestar sides with Crookedstar and convinces Nightpelt to stop hunting there. Later on, Bluestar, Nightpelt, and Crookedstar are arguing about whether they should bring WindClan back or not. Bluestar wins, despite Nightpelt and Crookedstar's objections and it is decided that WindClan will come back. Afterwards, something flashes between Nightpelt and Crookedstar that makes Fireheart and Tigerclaw suspect an allience between the two leaders. The second time we see ShadowClan, it is Gathering time again, but this time, WindClan is back! Here is a bit of what happened between the Clans that night... Tigerclaw's deep growl sounded from the crowd, "We have scented ShadowClan in our territory as well as RiverClan this past moon. And not just one warrior, a whole patrol, always the same cats." The ShadowClan leader's eyes flashed indignantly. "ShadowClan has not been in your territory. Clearly your warriors can't tell the difference in the scents outside their own Clan. You have been smelling the scent of rouge cats. They have been stealing prey from out territory as well!" Tigerclaw snorted in disbelief and Nightstar glared down at him "Do you doubt the word of ShadowClan, Tigerclaw?" The crowd murmured uncomfortably as Tigerclaw stared back at Nightstar with unconcealed distrust. For the first time, Tallstar spoke, his tail twitching uncertantly. "My warriors have also found strange scents in WindClan territory. They seem to be ShadowClan." "I knew it!" Tigerclaw snarled. "RiverClan and ShadowClan have united aginst us!" "Us? What do you mean my us!" spat Crookedstar. "I think it's you and WindClan that have formed alliance! Is that why you were so keen to bring them back? So you can use them to invade the rest of the forest?" Tallstar's fur bristled. "That's not why we returned and you know it! We have kept to our own hunting grounds these past moons." "Then why have we found strange warrior scents in our territory?" Crookedstar growled. "They don't belong to WindClan!" hissed Tallstar. "They must be rouge cats, as Nightstar says." "But rouge cats would be a convenient excuse for inveding our territories, would they not?" Bluestar murmured. She stared dangerously at the RiverClan and ShadowClan leaders. Crookedstar raised his hackles and Nightstar arched his back. With a flash of alarm, Fireheart saw Tigerclaw stand up and stalk towards the Great Rock, every muscle tensed. Would the leaders really fight at a Gethering? At that moment, a shadow fell over the valley. The cats fell silent as they were plunged into blackness. Fireheart looked up, trembling. A cloud had covered the full moon, completely blocking out its light. "StarClan has sent the darkness!" Fireheart recognized the meow of Halftail, a ThunderClan elder. The ShadowClan medicine cat yelled in agreement, "StarClan is angry. These meetings are meant to be held in peace." The final time that we see ShadowClan in this book is when ShadowClan and RiverClan are attacking WindClan. A RiverClan cat, Onewhisker, rushes to get help from ThunderClan, causing ThunderClan to go help WindClan. Nothing really important really happens to ShadowClan here, but there is a-lot between RiverClan and ThunderClan. In the end, WindClan and ThunderClan win and RiverClan and ShadowClan are forced to run back to their own territories. There is also a part in the book where Brokenstar attacks the ThunderClan camp, but he no longer counts as a ShadowClan cat. Long story short, ThunderClan wins, even though there was only one warrior in the camp, Tigerclaw's patrol (gone to attack ShadowClan because they thought that Brokenstar's scent was ShadowClan) gets back just in time, being allerted by Brackenpaw, and Brokenstar (his name changed back to Brokentail) is captured and recieves scratches on his eyes so severe that he becomes blind.